At the Poison Apple
This is how At the poison apple goes in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 3. arrives at the Poison Apple Ryan landed next to Flash Evil Ryan: Flash, I know how you feel. that Flash has gone inside Evil Ryan: Oh. He's gone inside.Flash Inside Evil Ryan: Wow! That's nice. Witch: Hey, lady~ Yeah, you lady~ Evil Ryan: Now let's see. If I'm Flash Sentry then where did I go to. sees Flash sitting on his own at the bar Evil Ryan: Oh. There he is. Ryan sits with Flash Evil Ryan: I know you feel sad. You want revenge on Thomas. Flash Sentry: Just leave me alone. Evil Ryan: Ok. Gremlin Prescott Have you seen my bandmates? nods and points Evil Ryan: Thanks, Prescott.Bertram and Evil Anna Bertram! Evil Anna! Evil Anna: Evil Ryan! You made it! Bertram T. Monkey: Nice to see you, Evil Ryan. Flash Sentry: onto the stage Before I say what I have to say, my friends here would love to sing a song to you all. Bowser: That's sounds like fun. The Cyberlings: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahhh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahhh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahhh!~ Gremlin Prescott: They sing pretty good. Evil Ryan: We heard you want to get together~ We heard you want to rock this school~ We've thought of something that is better~ Something that changes all the rules~ Why pretend we're all the same~ When some of us shine brighter~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Shine brighter~ Evil Ryan: Here's a chance to find your flame~ Are you a loser or a fighter?~ The Cyberlings: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Are you afraid of failing the audition?~ Evil Ryan: You're the star and you should know it~ Yeah, you rise above the rest~ It doesn't who you hurt~ If you're just proving you're the best~ The Cyberlings: Ahh~ Ah-ahh-ahhh~ Battle~ You wanna win it~ Let's have a battle, Battle of the bands~ Let's have a battle~ We'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the bands~ Battle!~ Wicked Witch: Let's show them what for! The Cyberlings: Battle!~ Captain Hook (Shrek): Let's make them walk the plank of shame. The Cyberlings: Battle!~ Mable: They will pay! The Cyberlings: Battle!~ Bowser: She's right, let's get em! General Zod: Kneel before Zod! The Cyberlings and Villains: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Villains: I'm going out and winning the audition~ The Cyberlings and Villains: Battle~ We wanna win it~ Let's have a battle, Battle of the bands~ Let's have a battle~ We'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the bands~ Flash Sentry: Bravo. Who are you and what is the name of your band? Evil Ryan: I am Evil Ryan and this is Bertram and Evil Anna. We are the Cyberlings. Bertram T. Monkey: Please to meet you, Flash Sentry. Flash Sentry: Nice to meet you, Bertram. What's that you're wearing? Bertram T. Monkey: It's a siren pendant. Flash Sentry: How did they get made?for Evil Ryan's pendant Ryan grabs him Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan